


Zoey's Extraordinary Beach Day

by ainsleyywhitlyy



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleyywhitlyy/pseuds/ainsleyywhitlyy
Summary: Zoey and Max have the day off and Zoey has a special idea for their day.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Zoey's Extraordinary Beach Day

Zoey and Max had the day off and she had the perfect idea for their day. She decided that she is going to surprise Max with a beach trip. It was about a 6-hour drive but Zoey was sure she could wake him up early enough. She was doing research on pretty beaches and found La Jolla Cove Beach. She thought it was perfect. She had packed after Max went to bed the night before and had everything ready by the time she was ready to leave. It was about 11 o'clock at night and she figured she should go to bed before Max wakes up and wonders where she is.

It is about 4:30 and Zoey wakes up to load everything in the car for their special day. At about 5 o'clock she goes into their bedroom to wake up Max.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up I have a surprise for you. I will let you sleep in the car." Zoey said shaking Max gently back and forth.

"Zo, it is only 5 o'clock in the morning. Why must we wake up?" Max said with a groan as he sat up on the bed.

"We have about a 6-hour car drive, I want to get on the road as soon as possible, Mr. Lazybones." She said with a laugh as she dragged him out of the bed.

"Okay okay, you are lucky I love you. I will get changed quick and meet you in the car." Max said as he gave Zoey a kiss on the forehead.

About 5 minutes later Max walks out to find Zoey waiting for him in her car.

"Are you ready to go?" Zoey asked Max as he buckled his seatbelt.

"You sure you don't want me to drive Zo?" Max said with a yawn.

"That would ruin the point in the surprise. You can drive home, deal? Now you want to go get some coffee?"

"Yes, coffee sounds like a good idea." Max said with another yawn.

"Alrighty! Let's get this show on the road!" Zoey said as she pulled out onto the street.

The couple had stopped to get their coffee and were finally on the road. Max was half asleep in his seat, but Zoey was quite excited. This was said to be a very beautiful beach. About 2 hours into the drive Max woke up.

"Morning Sleepyhead, I do suppose your coffee is cold now." Zoey said with a chuckle.

"Yeah probably is. Anyway, Zo where are we?" Max said try his best to stretch in her car.

"We are in Greenfield."

"Ahh, you let me sleep for two hours! Zoey!!" Max said sitting up straight in his seat.

"Yeah, sorry. I just figured you were tired so I was letting you sleep in. We still have about 3 and a half hours left." Zoey said worrying Max might be mad that she let him sleep in.

"Oh, don't be sorry but where are we going?" Max said taking a sip of his room-temperature coffee.

"It is a surprise Maxwell." Zoey said giving him a grin.

"Whatever Zo-bo." He said with a laugh. "So have you just been sitting in a quiet car for the past 2 hours?"

"No, actually I had a wide variety of music. From people driving by to people walking. My power has a good ability there." Zoey said as she laced her fingers with his.

"Yeah, hey they are what got us together right?" Max said with a chuckle.

"You can say that." She said with a laugh. "So for some music for us to share. What should we listen to?"

"Definitely the 80's!" Max said as he plugged in his phone to the aux cord.

"What am I going to do with you?" Zoey said with a laugh as Never Gonna Give You Up started playing.

"Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you" Max sang to Zoey.

"Well, I sure as heck don't want you to say goodbye." Zoey said rubbing the top of Max's hand.

"Oh, I could never." He said as he kissed her hand.

About 3 hours of 80's music later. They finally arrived. The view from where they parked the car was just beautiful. Zoey was shocked by the difference between the actual view and the pictures she saw.

"Tah Dah!!! If I am being honest this is far much prettier than I saw in the pictures and I imagined." Zoey said resting her head on Max's shoulder.

"You actually aren't kidding. This place is quite beautiful. I would say almost as beautiful as you but you are far better." He said as he picked her up and headed toward the water.

"Max wait! Let me take off my shoes first!"

"Fine, here." He took off her shoes and socks and threw them in the car. "Let's go!" He said as continued on the way to the ocean.

"I can walk you know." Zoey said with a chuckle. "It would feel nice to stretch my legs after that long drive." She said practically begging Max to let her walk.

"Fine but I get to carry you later. This is my surprise trip remember." He said with a grin. Zoey laughed as he put her down. Max took off his shirt so he could go in the water. He was pretty far out when he realized Zoey was just standing there watching him. "C'mon Zo!! It is actually surprisingly warm."

"No Max, I am fine. My swimsuit is back in the car." she said to him as he walked up on shore. He picked her up and started walking into the water. "Max? What are you do- MAXWELL!!!" Zoey screamed as he threw her into the ocean.

"Who said you need a swimsuit to come in the ocean?" He said with a grin. Zoey splashed him with the water.

"Ugh, you frustrate me sometimes." She said trying to dodge the waves splashing her. About a minute later a huge wave came and crash right on Max. "That is definitely karma for throwing me in here." Zoey said laughing.

"At least you're didn't get saltwater in your mouth." Max said trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"True. Why don't we go get you some freshwater?" She said offering as she walked to the shore. Max nodded his head and followed.

Once they were both back at the car they got some fresh water and a towel. Even though it was about 85 degrees, Zoey was shivering.

"Hey, you alright?" Max said as he brought her closer to him.

"No, thanks to you... I didn't bring spare clothes so now I am freezing." Zoey said with a whine.

"Well let's go sit on the sand." Max wrapped Zoey up in her towel and picked her up. "I promise I won't put you in the ocean this time." he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Max had let Zoey down, so he could lay out their blanket on the sand. He crawled into the blanket and called for Zoey to come sit with him. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Ahhh come here you!" Max said dragging her closer to him. "I hate to see you so cold." Zoey was buried in his chest half asleep as the sun began to set. Then all of the sudden Zoey sat upright. "What is the matter Zo?"

"We have to work tomorrow, and we have an almost 6-hour car ride." Zoeys said with a groan.

"Hey, don't worry. I called us both off for tomorrow. I figure we find a cheap place to stay for the night and hit the road in the morning." Max said as he brought her closer to him.

"Oh, you are a live saver. Also, are you still driving home in the morning?" Zoey said as she started shivering again. Max nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her to try and help keep her warm.

Zoey had fallen asleep buried in his chest, so he found a nice hotel nearby and booked it for tonight and tomorrow. "I'm sure Joan won't mind if we take another day off." He set his phone down and just watched the sunset over the ocean.

Zoey woke up to the scream of a small child playing off in the distance. "Hey sleepyhead, how was your nap?" Max said with a laugh.

"Quite refreshing. I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow." Zoey said with a yawn.

"About that. I might have booked a hotel for tonight and tomorrow night." Max said sheepishly.

"Wait? Really! Ahh, Max once again you are a lifesaver. Now I think we should get off the beach before we get eaten alive by bugs." she said helping Max off of the blanket.

Once back in the car Max agreed that he would drive to their hotel.

Zoey was glad Max enjoyed his surprised and she was even more glad that she was going to get to spend the next 2 days with him at this beautiful beach.


End file.
